What the Future Holds
by Izumi's Apprentice
Summary: Established Kara and Cat being adorable in bed, discussing the next step in their relationship. Domestic SuperCat fluff.


Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl

Author's Notes: For accurately guessing a riddle's answer on tumblr, Solemnly-mystifying asked for "Can you do a Kara and Cat where they're cuddling in bed and Kara asks Cat to marry her?"

What the Future Holds

The differences between them were remarkable. Their height, weight, style of hair, color of eye, clothing sense, preference for sleeping conditions, favorite type of pet. And yet, they fit so stunningly well together, slotted in each other's embrace as though a puzzle perfectly pieced together after careful deliberation of the proper positioning. Smooth pale legs entangled as strong arms encircled the waist of her lover. Curly hair rested on the pillow beside her, the fingers of her left hand drawing lazy patterns on the smooth taut plain of her stomach.

"Your metabolism is unfair..."

She chuckled. "I wish I had taken dance as a kid like you did, Cat."

Cat sighed and shook her head briefly, hardly moving in a bout of laziness. "I almost nearly broke a ligament the last few times I danced ballet...didn't want to mangle my legs further, so I quit. Took on ballroom. Glad you let me teach you the tango, Kara" she spoke deviously as she poked her finger into Kara's belly button. Kara bit her lip, a bubble of a giggle escaping anyways. Cat looked up at her with shining eyes before stealing a kiss. "It is by far the sexiest of dances," she added with a wink.

"It is very fun to dance with you," Kara agreed with a wistful look. Turning on her side to run her fingers lightly through Cat's hair, her eyes glazed over in thought. Cat watched her travel to this other plane of existence, if temporarily, wondering if it were Krypton or a future. Maybe even her past. Kara always looked so entrancing and ethereal when she zoned out like this, making it difficult for Cat to refrain from taking another kiss.

When Kara's eyes refocused, Cat spoke softly, "Where did you go, my dear?"

"No where," she promised, smiling widely. Kara's eyes followed her hands path as it traced a line down Cat's arm to eventually find her hand and entwine their fingers. She brought it up to her lips and pressed a kiss to the knuckles. "I love you," Kara said.

No matter how often, how many times she heard those simple words, Cat would never get used to it. She was still in mild shock that she and Kara were finally together. For many years now, in fact. She had no beliefs she would ever settle down again, but this fierce, charmingly disarming Kryptonian superhero assistant brought out every hidden emotion, thought, and dream in Cat.

"I love you too," she replied leaning in to meet Kara's lips for a decidedly expected kiss. Kara nearly melted into the kiss, losing herself, her track of mind, but she eventually, reluctantly pulled away despite being fully open to some early morning physical pursuits with her long standing girlfriend. Who could ever say no to Cat Grant? Certainly not this woman.

"Cat..." Kara began, eyes remaining closed as she began to articulate what she wished to convey. Cat's head cocked to the side in curiosity as she reached forward to brush a strand of golden hair from Kara's face. She left her hand on Kara's cheek and stroked it lightly with her thumb. "We've been together for so long now...and it's been the happiest I have ever been on Earth. I wouldn't be where I am without you. I wouldn't be _complete_ without you, so I was wondering if...if maybe..." she trailed off.

"If what?" Cat queried softly, her soothing ministrations to Kara continuing all the same.

"If you would marry me?" Kara spoke quickly, a flash of movement revealing she had reached somewhere for a ring to present to Cat. The blush on her face was fiercer than what Cat imagined Kara's home planet's red sun looked like not to mention the younger woman refused to meet her gaze. Was she really that afraid of rejection? After all the years they had been together?

"Kara, sweetheart," Cat soothed, both hands on Kara's cheeks now, tilting her head upwards in an attempt to coax her eyes open. When emerald finally met sapphire, she saw the fear in those eyes, but ensured only love and devotion was in her own. "Kara, nothing would make me happier than to marry you. So long as Carter's okay with it," she voiced. She couldn't believe this was happening to her of all people. The ice queen of all media was wrapped around the softest, warmest, kindest and most bold-hearted person ever to exist and she could see her happy ending on the horizon. It wouldn't be easy, she was no fool having been married before, but these past years hadn't been easy either and they somehow managed to persevere.

Kara's eyes lit up and she dove in for another elated kiss. "Oh, thank you, Cat, thank you!" she exclaimed, punctuating each word with a peck to Cat's lips, grinning at the laugh bubbling from her fiancee. Fiancee...Kara never thought she would think of those words in regards to her life, to her romance, her partner! It was so refreshing and beautiful and fantastically amazing, she was stunned. Shaking her head in remembrance Kara added, "I already asked Carter if he was okay with me asking you to marry me." Cat smiled in return.

When Cat had held her left hand up, Kara paused momentarily before realizing what she was indicating and that blush returned only more light. It wasn't the fanciest ring ever in existence. In fact it wasn't even a name brand of any kind. Kara had made this ring herself. She wanted it to resemble her mother's ring her father had given for their union. It was a classic of Krypton traditions with a touch of Kara's usual flair. She had used her heat vision to melt the silver to bendable proportions, forming it to fit Cat's left ring finger perfectly. She had then formed it into the House of El symbol on the up-facing side where Earth's typical diamond would be set. Kara knew there was a kink in the symbol she tried desperately to make perfect, but eventually gave up in frustration, fearful of ruining the work she had made already. Surrounding the symbol were small dull gems (to avoid taking away from the ring's purpose) of varying colors.

Cat inhaled sharply, eyes dilating as she gazed at the ring in awe and understanding. She slid her finger into the ring and admired it once more, fingers flexing against Kara's cheek. "You're incredible," was all she said, pressing a kiss to the ring's surface before smiling the most genuinely she had in her whole lifetime. Tears were pricking at the edges of her eyes and she rushed to swipe them aside when they did fall. Kara's finger came forward to brush them off.

"There's a dink in the 's' though," Kara admitted shameful that it wasn't perfect.

"I love it ever more," Car promised with such devotion in her expression that Kara felt her body relax into the bed further and a sigh escape her lips. They stared at each other for several moments in a comfortable silence, left to their own thoughts as they gazed.

"I can't believe we're getting married!" Kara eventually exclaimed, squirming in bed as though a child who had just learnt they were going to Disney World for the first time. Cat laughed out loud, surprised Kara had been able to contain herself this long. She expected the woman to go zooming around the room or dance in elation.

Once Kara was done her laid back wiggle dance, Cat leaned over and pulled herself partially on top of Kara to share a kiss. "It may be a little too early, but where do you want to go for our honeymoon?" Cat queried, following a ghost-like path of kisses along Kara's cheek, jawline and then neck. She stopped at Kara's collarbone and nibbled at it lightly, drawing a low moan from her fiancee.

"Hmm..." Kara murmured both in thought and the treatment she was currently receiving. She gave it some thought because most places were so common and typical and they were anything but typical though...she supposed this was for them so whatever they wanted to do would be suitable. They could be cliché and go to the Bahamas, or France, or on a cruise. Mentally she giggled at the thought of spending time in Clark's Fortress of Solitude. There was a reason Cat wasn't living above the Mason-Dixon Line. Kara was also tempted to say she wanted to go explore Africa but knew it wasn't really Cat's style so she bit her tongue. And then she actually bit her tongue as she felt Cat continue her descent of feather-light kisses past her collar bone and toward the light swell of her breast. Her body arched toward Cat seemingly in slow motion as Cat licked a path downwards.

"Greece has always sounded exotic and exciting to me," Kara groaned out, eyes snapping open when Cat raised herself up to look at Kara. "What?"

"I think it's a great locale," she stated.

"Oh...good."

"Not to put a damper on things...but I wish I could have seen Krypton... A red sun...I can't imagine how that must look," Cat revealed, eyes shadowed slightly, knowing it was such a sensitive topic for Kara.

"It was beautiful...amazing," Kara reminisced, getting that far away look Cat enjoyed. "I know now we were on the verge of ecological destruction but it seemed as if the cities floated in the air. It was magical in comparison to what I had read about in books as a kid and what we're used to here. It always felt like sunset, that time of day when the sun is just near the horizon and the sky is filled with red and is used in movies for dramatic scenes. That was how it looked all the time," she explained to the best of her ability, racking her memories for proper descriptors. Maybe her mother's hologram at the D.E.O. would be able to provide a hologram of at least her bedroom. Kara smiled at the thought of sharing that with her beloved.

"Wow. It sounds picturesque and wonderful," Cat murmured. Kara nodded enthusiastically, looking at Cat once more.

"I'm gonna find a way to show you," she promised, hands on Cat's shoulders for a brief moment before she flipped the smaller woman on her back and sat astride. "Now, let me thank you for everything," Kara said in a sultry tone, eyes tinging with desire.


End file.
